


画家K的梦（Painter K's Dream）

by SherlZhou



Series: 随便写写 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 你觉得梦和现实的界限是什么？





	画家K的梦（Painter K's Dream）

K以一个画家命定的敏觉，发现了满屋冬日光芒中那根美丽孤傲的羽毛。它在窗旁的暗影里，洁白无比，又大又长，上端坚挺峭耸，末端柔软飘逸，安闲却又动荡。

这是K七岁时做的一个梦，在梦里她闯入了一栋十分漂亮的大房子，这个房子有许许多多空旷的房间，而那根羽毛就在其中一间里，安静的插在瓷瓶中，被摆在了一张原木色书桌的右上角。K在成年以后忘记了这个梦的大部分情节，但却始终记得这根漂亮的羽毛，它一定属于一只了不起的大鸟，K冥冥之中意识到。

K总是孜孜不倦地试图画出这个房间，她皱起眉头努力地想啊想。书桌前是一扇巨大的窗子，阳光透过紫色的轻幔缓缓流了进来，原来这支羽毛是紫色的，不，不对，K自言自语道，是白色的，只不过是它面前的轻纱将光线滤成了淡紫色，然后这束被筛选过后的颜色附上了洁白的羽毛。

那只羽毛本身绝对是白色的。

K旋了旋手中的画笔，在清冷的空气中呵出了一口气。

“我想你是和羽毛精恋爱了。” 

B很不满意地说。

K抬起她那双无辜的眼睛，一时间想不明白恋人为什么要和一个梦置气，然后她就被迫接受了对方不怀好意的亲吻，K知道这是女朋友吃醋时会用的小把戏，她无意与B争论。

“你知道么？如果有一天我终于把它完成了，它会成为我送给你的礼物。”

K望着B暴露在她眼前的洁白柔软的胸脯突然感到有一些恍惚，好像有记忆迅速在头脑中闪回，她猛地注意到她们的卧房窗纱的颜色是一种近似蓝色的紫。

B低下头，莫名其妙地轻喘着气，她压着嗓子说。

“那我一定会把它扔掉。”

B呼出的气息挨着K可爱的支棱着的耳朵打旋，K仿佛用耳朵闻见了气息中甜蜜的香味。

“任由你处置。”

K应该是很有自信，所以她丝毫没有生气，与这些毫无意义的拌嘴比起来，她更专注于B调皮地偷了她的那件蓝色条纹衬衫穿，其实不能说“穿”，B只是套着这件衣服，她大片的肌肤都裸露着，B故意把她这些美丽的艺术品陈列在K的视线里，

“我说认真的，我会扔掉的，你最好不要送给我。”

K笑了笑，再一次觉得B是一个很迷人的女人，她的温柔也好，她的骄纵也罢，就像是第二次见面的时候，B莫名其妙地请自己扮演她的女友，以此来堵上朋友们的嘴，而第一次究竟是在什么情况下产生了几句对话，然后交换了联系方式，K已经记不清了。

K只能明确一件事情，B想必和那羽毛一样，是她终身都无法摆脱的事。

光、香气和舒缓的音乐飘在空气里，在那样暧昧的气氛下，K不明白自己为什么会被这样一个漂亮的女人选中，B将她拉到一旁，皱了皱鼻子，说：“实在是抱歉，能不能请你装作自己是一个成功的大画家？我是这么跟他们说起你的。”

K越过B看了看不远处站着的三四个男男女女，他们都穿着很精致的衣服，其中一个男人留着半长的卷发，鼻梁很高，眼神正阴郁地往这边打量。

K紧张地咽了下口水，她看了看自己平平无奇的装束，一件普通的黑色T恤，一条黑色的西裤，一双白色的细带高跟凉鞋，那件T恤甚至没超过三万韩元，K有些庆幸自己戴了一顶酒红色的棒球帽，这样不至于把她犹豫的视线倾底地泄露出去。

“我需要拿点什么么？” K看了看自己空空如也的双手，她是不是该拿上一根笔刷。

B古灵精怪地眨了眨眼睛，“别急。”

她不知从哪摸出一本画册塞进了K的手里，K咧着嘴巴无声地笑了，觉得此举颇有点此地无银三百两的意味。

K站在原地捏着画册翻了翻，侧过脸隔着人群看B和她的漂亮朋友们谈笑，B看起来很舒适，笑容平淡，互相都很客气的样子，她那头乌黑的长发非常漂亮，上端被精心固定了，一边夹在耳后，一边披在脸侧，发尾末端堪堪垂在腰际，正随着女人的动作轻轻晃动着，柔软飘逸。

K十分喜欢头发漂亮的人，她认为这种审美一定程度上保留了人类的动物性，对于任何动物来说，皮毛漂亮的配偶总是具有别样的魅力，她也不例外。

K于是合上了画册，用一只手拎着垂在身边，想了想，然后向那一小群人走过去，B显然看见了K，她抿紧了嘴巴，用那双漆黑的大眼睛盯着K走过来的脚步，如果光线再明亮一些，K不难看出B害羞的神色。

离B还差两步的距离，K猛地在心底慌张了一下，她需要抱住B么？甚至亲吻一下脸颊？来显示她们亲密无间的关系，如果她仅仅是像根木头一样隔着微妙的距离站在B的身边，气氛一定会陷入不可救药的尴尬境地。

然而K看见了B向她迎过来的身子，在她反应过来之前，她已经用双臂扣住了B的腰，将脸贴在了对方的发际，她的身体很好的为主人找到了位置，而B抬手抚上了K的背，让自己完全贴近了画家，K甚至能感觉到B些微的颤动，而她其实和她一样紧张无措，但是谁也没能克制住动作的甜蜜，就像是她们实际上是真正的恋人一样，B几乎忍不住要将鼻子贴在K的肩头。

“你们好。” K亲昵地单手环着B的腰，冲其余人点点头。

留着半长卷发的男人嗤笑了一声，就着手里的高脚杯喝了一口酒，没有说什么。

“要一起去吃点什么吗？” K微微低着头看着B。

K牵着B绕过一道半隔着的墙，直到确认离开了那些人的视线，K站住了脚，松开牵着的手，她和B看了看对方然后大笑起来，恶作剧成功的快感使她们两个突然像个孩子一样，为了无聊的原因就能笑上一整天。

“怎么样？他喜欢你么？”

K接过厨师从吧台后面递过来的纸盒，里面躺着一份鸡腿肉三明治，被切成了两半，她拿起其中一块向B示意，B接了过去。

“谁？” B痛快地咬了一口，K原本以为她不吃这种高热量的食物。

“那个男人，长头发的那个。”

B鼓起嘴巴，皱着眉头想了一会儿，恍然大悟地瞪着眼睛点了点头。

“啊，你说Joe，他是个Gay。” 一副漠不关心地样子。

K这下感到有些莫名其妙。

“那他为什么那样看我。”

“他看谁都那样。” B伸手又从吧台上拿了一杯气泡水。

“我还以为你是让我帮你挡桃花。” K憨厚地笑着。

B把嘴巴里的食物咽了下去，皱了皱鼻子说，

“也算吧，他们总张罗着要给我相亲呢，可我一点意愿都没有。”

K嚼着三明治，看B仰头喝着玻璃杯里的气泡水，女人轻轻皱了下眉头，这个无意识的小动作使K觉得她很可爱。

“为什么选我帮你？” 我们根本不算熟，后半句K没有说出口，一是她并不想承认这点，二是这话说出来会有些伤人。

B看着K笑了，却没有回答。

有些问题是不需要回答的。

她们从逢场作戏的恋人到真正的恋人也不过是顺理成章的事情，K很快就搬进了B的房子，连同她那一堆散乒乓的画具和稿子，除去在一起的时间，K几乎每天都猫在她的小画室，对着画布涂抹着，除了工作上的画稿，她仍旧在寻找着那个从七岁起就缠绕着她的梦，那个关于羽毛的梦。

“你不问问我为什么要扔掉它么？” 

B挺动着腰肢，在灼热的亲吻中固执地向恋人发问。

“为什么？” 

K其实是知道答案的，只是她不在意，她的额头上沁出了细密的汗水，突然间，K又想起了与B第一次拥抱时的情景，那么深刻，她的思绪一下子就回到了那个夜晚，回到了那个她不知从哪汲得了勇气，大胆地拥抱B的时候，她们在B的朋友们面前，身体紧紧相贴。

B却没有立刻回答，她拧着眉头，快感在随着K的动作爬坡，她随时都可能坠落。

K知道B从来不舍得发出声音，她只能听见B的喘息声，还有隐隐约约从喉管挤出的愉悦的轻哼。

她们在床上总是很默契。

K看见了B的灵魂，通过她紧闭着的眼。

然后她们拥抱在一起，抵死地拥抱，就像是即使有一小片肌肤离开了对方，她们就不能活。

“好冷啊。”

B像只柔软的幼兔一样窝在K的怀里，她边说着边往K那儿挤了挤，过了一会儿B抬起脸来，用那双漆黑的大眼睛看着K，鼻尖点着对方的磨蹭了一会儿，然后轻轻开口说。

“现在醒来吧。”

“你又做了同样的梦是不是？”

金医生舒适地坐在不远处的椅子上，他交叠着腿，背后的窗透着夏天强烈的阳光，他花白的头发在阳光下像银子一样闪着光，金医生看着画家猛地睁开了眼睛，在此之前，他已经等了好久了，每周五上午，他会固定来到这个房子为画家做心理治疗。

画家闻言并没有转向医生的方向，她很快就确认了自己身处的位置和身边人的身份，她已经习惯了，画家又疲惫地闭上了眼睛，一切如常。

金医生笑了起来，像是老旧的风箱一样呼哧呼哧得响。

“别笑了。”

“你又做了那个梦？那个女人？” 金医生问。

床上躺着的人一动不动，似乎是受到了冒犯。

“涩琪。” 金医生看着这个年轻的天赋秉异的孩子，温和地喊她的名字。

康涩琪猛地坐了起来，她有些恼怒，“是的，没错，您需要我再向您描述一遍梦的内容么？”

金医生眯起了眼睛，眼角的皱纹堆了起来。

“这次你在梦里有名字了么？”

“没有。”

“那个女人呢？有名字么？”

“没有。”

“你知道她是谁么？”

康涩琪转身下了床，光着脚踩在了地板上，她走到一旁端起水杯喝了一口，背对着医生。

“我不知道，对不起医生，您今天的工作结束了。”

金医生沉默了一会儿，然后伸手合上了平摊在膝盖上的笔记本，将钢笔原封不动地插回了西装口袋。

他站起身来，拧动了门把手，实际上他很想告诉康涩琪，假如这个梦没有给她带来任何现实意味上的困扰，她不必像这样每周向他支付高额的咨询费用来寻求治疗，况且这三个月下来没有任何进展，但他最终什么也没说。

康涩琪等着前门传来一声沉闷的响声，她放下了手中的水杯，她只喝了一口，里面还剩下大半。

康涩琪走出房间，穿过安静的长廊，这是一栋非常大的房子，她七岁那年随父母住了进来，这栋房子十分漂亮，有着数不清的房间和无数个门，外人第一次来做客都或许要迷路，可康涩琪不会，她轻车熟路地走着，光着脚，没有发出一点儿声响。

她在一扇门前站定，然后安静地推开了门，看见了那根大鸟的羽毛，逆光的窗棂呈浅灰色，每一块玻璃上都是耀眼而强烈的光，其他什么都没有，唯那只插了一根羽毛的瓷瓶，以及安放了那瓷瓶的原木色的书桌。

这是一根蓬勃的，仪态潇洒的羽毛，它之所以被如此珍贵的单独放在一间空房间的原因是因为它是紫色的，它来自于一只美丽的紫色大鸟的尾羽。

康涩琪走过去推开了巨大的窗子，湿热的风一下子灌了进来，白色的窗纱像一对巨大的翅膀，猛烈地挥打着。

画家在窗前站了一会儿，然后走到一旁被白布罩着的画架前，闭上眼睛想了一会儿，然后扯下了白布。

那是一张女人的脸，有着乌黑的长发和漆黑的大眼睛，年轻且美丽，神态高贵又清纯。草草看上去已经完成了大半。

金医生永远都不会知道这位年轻的“病人”从来都不想摆脱这个莫名其妙的反复的梦，而康涩琪花重金请他来的原因也仅仅是为了他精湛的催眠技术，通过医生创作的一条由羽毛做S点的认知路径，她能够更顺利地进入这个梦境。

“我们下周再相见吧，到时候，你或许该告诉我你的名字。”

康涩琪喃喃道，然后伸手拿过调色板和笔刷，旋着手腕开始涂抹。

桌上的紫色羽毛的丝丝缕缕在优美而高贵地轻舒漫卷，它被风托着，在瓷瓶里颤动着，倾诉着，好像会出现在谁的梦境里。


End file.
